bonclefandomcom-20200214-history
Spiral of Ingestion
article is incomplete, you can help by ingesting it Spiral of Ingestion is a short story following the history of The Great One. Each chapter focuses on a different major event relating to The Great One. Summary Chapter 1 The story starts out in a time when time and space did not exist, just endless eternal energy. At some point, some of the energy began to evolve and ingest some of the other energy. It evolved further, becoming more and more optimized for ingesting, until it finally became The Great One. Chapter 2 The Great One continued ingesting all the energy, becoming more and more powerful. Until there was nothing left, but The Great One's urge to ingest was still immense. So The Great One used His great power to create an entire universe. He created time, and space, stars and planets. Now, there was an entire cosmos for The Great One to ingest. Chapter 3 After creating the universe, The Great One faced an internal battle; He had become attached to His creation, and could not bear to destroy it, but He still had a very strong instinctual urge to ingest everything. Barely able to contain Himself, The Great One sets out to find anything to stop Himself from ingesting the universe. Chapter 4 The Great One sets off on a quest throughout the universe to find something to stave off his urge to ingest, After eons of searching, while using His insurmountable will to resist the urge to ingest, He finally finds the Abaki Burn Deck just in time, as He was about to give up all hope. He realizes that this is the greatest object in the universe, and as long as He has this, He never needs to ingest again. Chapter 5 For many thousands of years, The Great One interacts with the world has created, improving it, designing new realms and entities, all using His Abaki burn deck. Chapter 6 A young Boncle named Grevolus is introduced. He lives in a small village, and is obsessed with the history of The Great One. In his research, he learns of the Great One's powerful Abaki burn deck, and in his greed, decides to steal it. After a long quest, Grevolus finally reaches the legendary Abaki burn deck, steals it, and returns home, triumphant. Chapter 7 Soon after his theft, Grevolus realizes that The Great One would come for him, seeking to take the Abaki deck back. Grevolus forged the Abaki deck into a powerful flame sword, the Abaki Sword, hoping to defend himself from The Great One. Just as the sword was completed, the Great One arrives. Grevolus attempts to use the sword to fight The Great One, but was ingested, killing him instantly. The Great One then tries to reclaim the deck, but discovers Grevolus had tied it to his own soul. The Great One becomes enraged, and without the Abaki Burn Deck in this state, could not contain himself and begins to ingest the universe. This would be known as The Great Ingestion. Chapter 8 Soon after, a community of Boncles realize that The Great One will eventually ingest all things, and start a religion to worship The Great One, praying for forgiveness. The religious leaders write scriptures, and the religion soon becomes the most popular in the world. However, The Great One takes no notice and continues His endless ingestion of all things. Chapter 9 This chapter opens back with Grevolus after his defeat. He realizes that the Great One is ingesting the entire universe, and that he is the only one who can stop Him. With his Abaki sword still tied to his soul, Grevolus begins a mission to kill The Great One, but accidentally gets stuck in hell. The story ends with The Great One continuing His endless ingestion, with there now being no one who could possibly stop Him. Trivia * This story contradicts an earlier explanation of the creation of the Boncle Universe, but Greg Farshtey has confirmed that this is now the official explanation, retconning the original. * This is the only story that gives a definite prediction of how the Boncle Universe will end. * Greg Farshtey has stated in an interview that The Great One was to be a central part of the story and have many future appearances and that the fan-favorite Grevolus may even have returned, but the series was canceled before any stories were completed. In a Q/A session, Greg also revealed the name of the sequel, Tale of Abaki, as well as the storyboard for this sequel. Category:Story